


five more minutes

by gladdecease



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Community: naruto100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please, let her keep dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five more minutes

While Naruto was training, Sasuke-kun was missing, and Kakashi-sensei was never around enough, Sakura dreamed.

She dreamt of seeing Naruto again, suddenly mature and ridiculously strong - strong enough to bring Sasuke-kun back (with her help, and Kakashi-sensei’s too).

She dreamt of seeing Sasuke-kun again, of saving him from a horrible, wicked man who kept him against his will.

She dreamt of them being together, sparring, shouting, and loving together - of being Team 7 again.

* * *

Naruto ended up being stronger, but not the least bit mature (which really was how she liked him best).

Not quite strong enough, though.

Sasuke-kun ended up being stronger than the both of them, and his indifference towards others was directed at them (she almost preferred his hatred).

And he wanted to be alone.

* * *

When she first saw Naruto, Sakura’s dream became one they shared, a desperate longing for the past.

When she first saw Sasuke, Sakura woke up.

She wished she could go back to bed.


End file.
